The Daughter of Love
by eOlympus
Summary: Ginny Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley and... Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. She is engaged to Nico di Angelo, but what will happen when he attends Hogwarts to kill Voldemort. And how will Ginny admit she is getting married to her family at the Burrow? Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Heroes of Olympus & Harry Potter Crossover:

Starring Ginny Weasley

Summery – Ginny Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley and... Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. Born before any of her non-demigod half-brothers, she met Nico di Angelo in the Locus Hotel & Casino. They bolth think they will never see each other again, but when at Camp Half-Blood they struggle through the Second Titan War together, and discover their love. After the Second Giant War, Nico gives something to Ginny – a ring. While down on one knee he asks her to marry him. Nico will attend her fourth year with Ginny at Hogwarts, but how will she admit she is engaged to her family at the Burrow?

Prologue:

It all started during the fireworks. It was the end of Camp, but for now I was happy, lying down next to Nico on the beach. It was after the Second Giant War, and we had lost many friends, but at least we had each other.

Suddenly Nico said, "Ginny?"

As I turned twords him, I nearly fainted from joy. He was standing on one knee, a velvet box in his hand. Nico opened it, relieving a silver ring.

"Will you marry me?"

The beach was silent, but I didn't care about the whole camp watching as I exclaimed, "Yes!"

And then I kissed him.

The wedding wouldn't be for a few years, since we were only 14, **(I'm making Nico this age, deal with it) **but at least I got something now: he would be coming to Hogwarts with me for my – our – Fourth Year, since Hades wanted to give Voldy a piece of his mind for escaping death.

Perhaps I should tell you a little about myself. Hi, my name is Ginny Weasley. I am a witch and a demigod, during the the school year I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in the summer I'm a camper at Camp Half-Blood. When my father was young, he got drunk in a bar one night and met Aphrodite. The result: me. My non-demigod half-brothers (I know, a mouthful) thought I was their younger sister and they had lived with me my whole life; and that I went to Camp Half-Blood each summer to get away from them. The truth: I'm older then any of them, but spent some years in the Locus Hotel & Casino, where I met Nico for the first time. I arrived at the Burrow when I was six (or sixteen, if you count the years I spent at that Hotel), holding only a letter telling 'Mum' and Dad who I really am. Also, the Camp I go to trains me to live in the world of demigods, since spells don't work on monsters. My best friend is Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena and Witch, and my fiancee is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades (Lady Hecate gave him a blessing so he could come to school with me and complete his job).

This is going to be a long year.

Chapter 1:

I was dreading this moment. Nico had shadow-traveled us right outside the Burrow. I took a deep breath, then opened the door.

Everything passed in a blur: 'Mum' greeting us, asking how the summer had been; Ron, my idiotic half-brother, yelling; Fred and George popping in at random moments; Crookshanks yowling for me to pet her.

All was fine, until Hermionie asked, "What's that ring on your finger, I've never seen it before."

Nico and I exchanged worried glances. I choose my words carefully, trying to them them bluntly but in a caring voice. "Nico and I... We're getting married."

That was all it took to silence them. In their moment of, 'Ginny's getting married, but she's only 14!' I grabbed Nico and hauled him up the stairs.

During the time before dinner, Nico and I may or may not have shared a passionate kiss. Or two. Or three.

At dinner that evening, 'mum' and dad gave us some big news: we would have to move into Number Twelve, Grimmond Place for them to help in the Order. Also, Harry had gotten attacked by Demeters (or, as us demigods call them, Soul Guardians). The Soul Guardians had targeted Harry and his cousin, not that I really cared. That may seem mean of me, but hey, I've known people who died that were even younger then Harry, were more of heroes than he could ever dream to be, and deserved life more. But, that's the life of a demigod.

After dinner, Nico and I went up to my room. We discussed plans for Voldy's torture in the underworld. Some of them included **(the contents of these tortures have been removed to keep this story rated K+)**

Sometime we must have fallen asleep.

I awoke to Nico's screams. "Please, no... NO!" I shook him, trying to get him to wake up. "Not that, please no more! PLEASE!" Nico's face was beaded with sweat, he was shaking.

"Nico, wake up," I pleaded, "Wake up."

He bolted up, panting. I hugged him and he relaxed, realizing where we were.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Nico, what on earth are you sorry for? That was war, you were being tortured. Tortured, Nico."

He hung his head. "I know. Sorry for waking you up, Gin."

I shook my head. What am I going to do with him?

It was morning anyways, so Nico and I got up and went downstairs.

Everyone else was there already there, so we grabbed some breakfast and started eating. 'Mum' suddenly spoke up.

"How exactly did you two become engaged?"

I looked at Nico and squeezed his hand, he looked embarrassed. "It was really quite sweet, actually. We were watching the end-of-the-year fireworks at camp, and Nico got on one knee, presented me with this ring, and asked me to marry him."

"That's so sweet!" Hermionie cooed. Yes, _Hermionie. _Ron, on the other hand, looked slightly green.

"You know-" Fred started.

"We can't believe-" George added.

"Our little sister's engaged!" they exclaimed together.

"I'm actually older," I whispered to Nico.

That morning we left. That afternoon we started cleaning (Two words: Not. Fun.) That evening I heard yelling.

_Here we go again. _I thought as I heard Harry's voice making that loud racket, _Time for Mr. I Think I Have the Hardest Life in the World. He should go to camp, or, even better, go through Roman training. Lupa will cure him of that soon enough, thinking he's a hero. _Hey, don't blame me, but Harry really should take notice of other people's hardships. Like Annabeth's, for instance. How would he like living on the streets as a seven-year-old?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Ginny, do the disclaimer.**

**Ginny: No**

**Nico: What am I doing here? All I remember is a bright light.**

**Ginny: Oh, hi Nico. This Author wants me to do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Disclaimers are cool.**

**Ginny: eOlympus doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson Olympians**

**Me: Finally! Here's Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Finally it was time to board the Hogwarts Express, which would take us to my second favorite place in the world - the first being Camp Half-Blood, and the third being Camp Jupiter.

That morning I woke up next to Nico. Now, don't start getting any ideas. We didn't do anything, it was just that after TWO wars, we bolth were haunted by nightmares at night (though Nico's were worse) and didn't feel safe all alone.

The morning was hectic. I was heaving my bag down the stairs when Fred (or was it George?) shouted, "Incoming!"

The next thing I knew a trunk had crashed into my head, causing me to fall the rest of the way down the stairs.

Nico was by my side in an instant. "Ginny, are you ok?" He gave me some Ambrosia, food of the gods, and in a little while I was feeling fine, exept for a slight pain whenever I touched where the trunk had hit, directly in the back of my head.

Finally, FINALLY, it was time to leave. We arrived at Kings Cross, got on the train, and were looking for a seat when I saw Neville, son of Demeter.

"Neville!" Nico called, seeing him. It was strange, even though most children of Demeter hated the son of Hades (since plants whithered and died around him) the two were actually close friends.

"Hey, Nico. How's everything at camp?"

"Pretty good, though the Stolls played another Prank on your cabin. They regretted it later, however, when Katie nearly killed them in Capture the Flag."

Neville chuckled, "Wouldn't be camp without a little bloodshed. I heard Gwen nearly died during War Games."

"Yah," Nico agreed. "I had to practicely hold Hazel back from killing Octavian afterwards."

"Someone died at your SUMMER CAMP?" Harry inquired, though we ignoired him. The poor thing can't stand being uninformed, and I say that in a totally non-loving way.

Reaching a compartment where Luna sat, it was hard to pretend I didn't know her. I could tell Neville had to use every ounce of his self-control not to go and kiss Luna, they had started going out last summer.

A knock on the compartment door sounded, and it slid open. Hardely looking up, Nico said, "Hey, Drakon."

Draco scowled. "I told you, I hate that nickname!"

Nico smirked. "But it suits you. It's stupid to anger a drakon, and it's stupid to anger Drakon Malfoy, resedent of Cabin Six and son of Wisdom, fearless warrior of Camp and veterin of the Second Giant and Second Titen!"

"Don't forget the war part to those, and stop humoring me, Nico."

Harry chose that moment to but in.

"What do you want, _Malfoy?_"

"Don't talk to me that way, Potter. I saved Zombie Dude's life."

"I saved your life too, Drakon."

"I'm a hero."

"We're all heroes, it's what Chrion calls us."

"Not heroes of Olympus."

"All of us that are alive."

"Not New Rome."

"Those are veterans."

"How is it that I'm loosing a debate?"

"Draco," Luna finally intervened. "Just because we're brain children doesn't mean we always win. And someone should cover Harry with mist."

Nico did it, and so when Ron and Hermionie came in there was no evidence of Draco ever being there, nor anyone who remembered that would tell. But then a bigger problem arose, in the form of,

"Monster!"

Who knew 'The Chosen One' was afraid of Ancient Greek demons?

Suffice to say, they had ended up using the mist twice on that train ride.

I was relieved when I finally stepped foot into the Hogsmeade Station. I was relieved when I got inside Hogwarts. In fact, I was full of joy that we were out of that dreaded train, up until Dumbledore announced Nico as an exchange student, and set the sorting hat on his head.

"What! Another one? And- Merlin! TWO WARS? Hell is your home, the devil is your father, and- Aieeeeee! Torture! And death, so much death! I will never understand you heroes, the sights that befall you- Merlin's Beard! Your family, what sane person attempts to kill their grandfather?"

Right before fainting the dirty pile of rags produced a barely legible, "Gryffindor!"

Only us two demigods at that table clapped. Otherwise, there was no cheering for the sorting of Nico di Angelo.

"What was that about?" Hermionie asked, "And what did the sorting hat mean about war?"

Us demigods exchanged a glance.

_"Mist?" _Nico inquired, using Ancient Greek.

_"No, too many people." _I replied.

_"I can handle it"_

_"Fine."_

Surprisingly enough (note sarcasm), I was ready to pass out by the time I got to bed, despite being an ADHD half-blood.

Neville woke me up.

"Ginny, Nico's having a nightmare!"

That got me awake.

I sprung out of bed, rushed over to the boy's dorms, and threw open the door in less than twenty seconds. Thank my ADHD.

Nico was curled up on his bed, looking very diffrent from the son of Hades most see him as. He was whimpering, begging in his sleep. "No! Can't, stop it, STOP!"

"Nico, Nico wake up!"

He bolted, and I hugged him. Nico relaxed, stroking my hair. "I thought they had you, and... It was terrible."

Harry used this time to speak up. "Your imagination must be vivid."

Nico glared at him, "What makes you think this is my imagination?"

"Well," Harry replied matter-of-factely, "I only know one person who has a life hard enough for dreams like those, and that's me."

"You've faced Voldemort maybe four times, and your parents are dead, so what? I've faced opponents that would make the so-called Dark Lord scream for his mommy, my mom died when I was little, my father can't care for me, and might as well be dead, my sister died a few years ageo, I've wandered places that full-grown heroes have gone insane in, and that's just the easiest things that qualify as heroic in my life. Don't do underestimating people you don't know, I've learned that the hard way," Nico said.

Harry's response was to take out his wand, and say "Stupify!"

Nico slumped onto the bed, taken by a stunner.


End file.
